Double date
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: When John goes on his first date with Sherlock, he would have never expected to be flown all the way to the US for the event. But like usual, the long flight for a single date, was for a specially interesting case. Dean and Cas have no idea what they're getting themselves into-or how hiring a consulting detective may get them out of the closet. Johnlock and Destiel


**A/C: **This has been a plot bunny that has been cooking in my plot bunny hole for quite some time now, and I took advantage of the time before break to write it. Just a small one-shot, my first writing placed after Johnlock's actually become a thing. Actually it's sort of strange for my writing, mostly dialogue with hardly any description, but I think that's because I've been so focused on description in my originalness lately. Anyway, I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out-there's the slightest possibility of continuing it.

**Rated K+ **for sexual references.

**Point of view: **John Watson

* * *

"A date?" I questioned, glancing up at Sherlock from my tea interestedly. "First one I suppose, between us I mean. Where at?"

"There's a... lovely cafe in Kansas, United States," Sherlock muttered, staring at me intently, his hands poised under his mouth as he crouched on the edge of a chair-as though he was some sort of cat about to pounce.

"Kasas?" I squinted in disbelief, giving him my full attention, setting down the tea and everything. "Isn't that a bit of a drive?"

"We'd take a plane obviously," Sherlock batted away, rolling his eyes quickly before he returned to his thinking position. "We're meeting some people for a particularly interesting case."

"Ah," I laughed, nodding my head, the distance between our date and London, finally making sense. "Of course it is."

Sherlock smirked slightly, leaping up from where he sat to give me a small kiss on the forehead. "Coming?"

"Oh god yes," I breathed, standing up and nearly knocking my tea glass over in the process.

* * *

They were sitting at the back of the little cafe, in a slightly dark corner, peering out at newcomers expectantly. One of the people wore a long, dusty, tan, trenchcoat-that rather reminded me of Sherlock's-his hair was a mess of black tangles, resting above his intense gaze of bright blue eyes. His companion was much shorter, wearing a worn leather jacket, his brown hair looking almost prickly with how short it stuck up. Of course, I didn't know it was them, having only heard slight description of the two figures on the way here, but Sherlock bounded right over to the two of them.

"Castiel, Dean," Sherlock created slowly, his eyes flickering over the two figures as he sized them up. "It's gotten worse."

"Yeah, but you're not going to worry about that bit of it," Dean growled steely, gesturing to two chair's on the other side of the table.

"What bit of what, exactly?" I questioned, feeling completely lost in the situation.

"My brother, Cas, and I-we hunt the supernatural-demons, ghosts, the likes," Dean paused, ignoring Sherlock's snort of protest. "Your friend here-"

"Boyfriend," I muttered under my breath.

"-Doesn't believe us. A friend of ours suggested him to help out, so we called him up."

"So we flew halfway across the world because of some supernatural believers?" I sighed, leaning back into my chair. As if the distance wasn't enough.

"Just because our employers are insane, does not make the actual case less interesting," Sherlock breathed under his breath, a sudden smirk twisting its way onto his lips. "Not a good first date idea?"

"Nope," I shook my head, unable to keep the smile off my face. When he offered to schedule our first date, I should have expected something like this. But of course, if I wanted a normal date at a restaurant, with perhaps a movie afterwards, I would have never moved in with Sherlock at 221b.

"Smooth move Sherlock," Dean smirked.

"I suppose you two went on a better first date," I offered, smiling good naturedly.

"I don't understand what you're suggesting," the fellow named Castiel murmured, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No 'course not. We've never been on a date," Dean shook his head, laughing dryly.

"Right, so this is your first too then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. His date wasn't the best either if this was their first.

"God no, we're not a couple," Dean assured us, the dry laughter coming out more harshly.

"You were working on your car a while before you came here, but you were too busy to clean off all the engine grease before you came here," Sherlock smirked, his mouth almost opening wide enough to make a real smile.

"So?" Dean asked defensively.

"No, Sherlock," I muttered, looking apologetically at our employers.

"I assume Castiel wasn't rubbing his cheeks in the engine grease," Sherlock deduced, nearly laughing.

Both of the men's faces grew deep red.

"Enough gossip, Sherlock?" I muttered under my breath. "Can we get back to the case please."

"Yes," Sherlock agreed, his voice clipped. "Tell us about your so-called apocalypse."


End file.
